1. Field of the Invention
It is the object of the present invention to provide a spray arm for a coating device as, for example, is known from DE 43 23 535 A1 of the same applicant.
2. Discussion of Background Information
The object of invention of said application was to supply the nozzles, which are arranged on a nozzle pipe of the spray arm, over the length of the spray arm with a liquid which is as constant as possible, supplying said liquid compound to each nozzle.
If on one side of a nozzle pipe, on which is arranged a series of ejection nozzles, a high-viscosity compound is introduced, this will result in a proportional drop in pressure over the length of the nozzle pipe resulting in the first nozzle located in the direction, in which the compound is introduced, discharging comparatively more coating compound than the nozzle located at the end of the nozzle pipe.
This proportional drop pressure is disadvantageous and must be avoided.